


You stupid thing

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aimee Mann - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love Confessions, One Shot, Short One Shot, Singing, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ladybug chose to reject Chat, after giving him a one-chance date.How is this going to affect the school's singing contest?





	You stupid thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DisorganizedKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorganizedKitten/gifts), [writer_slk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_slk/gifts), [katesmeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesmeow/gifts), [Allthejohndave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthejohndave/gifts).



> Written after a self-prompt at r/fanfiction discord.
> 
> gifted to all my reviewers, without whom my stories would be half of what they are now.

(Wednesday)

It was a day like any other at Francois Dupont. At least if one wasn’t counting the talent show scheduled for Friday. It wasn’t a major highlight event but it was a nice occasion, having the school’s students sing as part of a talent show.

And being a day like any other, Marinette just bumped into Adrien.

“Oh, Marinette… Good timing! I wanted to ask, are you coming to the show on Friday? Plenty of kids will be singing.” He asked her.

“Will you be too, Adrien?” She replied with a question of her own

_Because that would help me decide and be wonderfully amazing._

“I’m too shy for that… It’s only modelling that I can do, I guess. I’ll just sit in the crowd like you all. What about you?”

“Me? No, I don’t have the voice for that. But I’ll definitely come!”

_And maybe grab a seat next to you… oh, this is great!_

\---

(Thursday)

It was a cool and clear Parisian night on a rooftop. The full moon shone upon a dinner table for two, a candle display, flower petals and two superheroes looking closely at each other.

“You know, I’ve come to believe we’re from the same school, Ladybug. It’s always attacked by Akumas, it’s not a coincidence.”

She looked at him as if she’d seen a ghost. This was the last straw, the one that broke her.

“This date was a bad idea, Chat.”

She turned away her looks, after them being near each other.

How did it come to this? True, she did agree on this date after Chat suggested it. it has been a while since she didn’t make much progress with Adrien. Giving Chat a chance didn’t seem like a terrible idea… up until he did live up to her expectations, which only caused him to remind her of Adrien… and that thought was eating through her.

_I can’t do this to any of them! What if he did notice me eventually… then what? And how could I be with Chat when he reminds me of Adrien every moment?_

And that comment was the final straw. There’s no way she **couldn’t** think of Adrien after that.

“But why, Ladybug? Why?” Chat Noir looked at her with the saddest face he had.

“I’m sorry Chat. I can’t even tell you. I just… shouldn’t have. Okay? Before any of us get hurt even further.”

Her face was just as sad, as she zipped away with her yo-yo, leaving behind a heartbroken Chat.

_How can I tell you that I’m thinking of Adrien every moment we’re together?_

\---

(Friday)

The talent showroom was quite packed. Rose and Juleka just took off stage after their cover of “Fury of the Storm” by Dragonforce. Granted, this wasn’t the palatable taste for most of the students but they were quite good at what they were doing.

“Mme. Bustier, is it ok if I take the stage? I prepared something post registration.” Adrien interrupted, asking for permission to take it unannounced.

Marinette clung to Alya. “This is so exciting! I can’t wait to hear my Adrien’s sweet voice singing!”

Alya smiled and held Marinette’s hands.

“Let's hear the boy out! I hope he sings as good as he looks.”

Marinette gave her a stare. “No way he doesn’t. He’s perfect.” she said as she returned to her dreamy look.

Adrien climbed up to the stage and handed Nino a chord sheet he printed before.

“Hey Nino, That’s what I’m gonna sing, shouldn’t be hard.”

Nino nodded. “Uhh, Go have a blast, dude.”

Adrien picked up the microphone, tapped it gently, cleared his throat and made a hand marking for Nino to start playing the guitar, as he started singing.

_“Nothing was saving our day_  
_There was nothing to say,_  
_But you said something anyway_  
_Claiming I stepped out of line_  
_Which forced you to leave me_  
_As if that idea was mine._

  
_Oh, you stupid thing_  
_Speaking of course as your dear departed_  
_Oh, you stupid thing_  
_It wasn't me that you outsmarted_  
_Oh, you stupid thing_  
_Stopping it all Before it even started.”_

“Alya… listen to him! He's so sad! Poor thing! Whoever did this to Adrien… to my Adrien! Oh that is **so** unfair!”

“Yeah, that must have been one hell of a bad date.”

They stopped whispering as soon as the second verse came.

  
_“I bet you knew it would come_  
_That's just like you, to sit back_  
_And just play it dumb_  
_One word of warning would help_  
_But that sacrifice was made_  
_Trying to save yourself_  
_Oh, you stupid thing_  
_Speaking of course as your dear departed_  
_Oh, you stupid thing_  
_It wasn't me that you outsmarted_  
_Oh, you stupid thing  
Stopping it all before it even started.”_

“I swear to God Alya, I'm going to find out who did this and I'm not going to be nice.”

Marinette switched her empathy towards anger.

_Whoever did this, is going to end up crying in a corner. I swear to god._

“Mari, I'm totally with you on this. Who dumps a guy like him after their first date?”

  
_“Maybe that's just how I am_  
_To fall where I stand, or_  
_I'm weak for that kind of gal_  
_One who looks helpful and brave_  
_But you turned into a coward_  
_I don't care for the parts you saved.”_

“Maybe it would have been better for Adrien to keep crushing on Ladybug, instead of that girl, whoever she is. A pipe dream is better than a heartbreak, isn’t it?” Alya whispered to Marinette.

Alarm bells started to ring wildly at Marinette’s mind.

“L-l-ladybug?”

“Yeah, Nino told me Adrien had this childish crush- wait, where are you going?”

_First date… stepped out of line… helpful and brave..._

_No._

_No no no no no!_

_How… how could I?_

**_I_ ** _hurt Adrien! My Adrien! My Chat Noir! My…_

_I don’t deserve him..._

**_I am such a stupid thing._ **

_“You stupid thing_  
_Speaking of course as your dear departed_  
_Oh, you stupid thing_  
_It wasn't me that you outsmarted_  
_Oh, you stupid thing.”_

Adrien noticed Marinette running away crying as he left the Mic on the stage. He didn’t even wait for the applause as he chased after her.

He found her curled into a small ball, sobbing in the corner of a stairway.

“Marinette… what’s the matter… please, talk to me!” He looked as worried as she’d ever seen him.

She could barely blurt it out.

“Adrien… I’m so sorry…”

“About what? Why would you be sorry? Tell me!”

_There’s no way I can hold this anymore._

“I… it’s all my fault! How could I have been so stupid! So stupid! **I** hurt you so badly.”

“You didn’t do anything! it was Ladyb-...”

It then all dawned upon him. She rejected him for himself. She was there to listen to his song…

Marinette felt Adrien’s arms wrap around her, embracing her.

“It’s ok… if it’s you, you can reject me as many times as you want, if only you promise to give me a chance.”

Their warmth against each other helped them both ease down, washing away their sadness, allowing it to slowly wane into the calming feeling of having found each other, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid thing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTm7aZE6u6w
> 
> Fury of the storm: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5i7qZxICwgQ


End file.
